


Salt and Sugar

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: My power went out. It inspired some smut. I know my smut isn't as good as other writers' smut, but... what else do you have to do for the next few minutes?
Relationships: Franco Baldwin/Elizabeth Webber Baldwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Salt and Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> No claim of ownership of characters.  
> No copyright infringement intended.  
> For entertainment purposes only.

The power was out. The house was hot and humid just like the sweltering summer day. They were both in a sour mood.

“We should leave,” He suggested. “We should go somewhere with air conditioning.”

“The power will be back on soon,” She said. “We’re all alone… and we’re already hot and sweaty.”

He was surprised she was suggesting a romp now of all times. But he wasn’t one to refuse a good romp—and the romps were _all_ good _all_ the time.

“Bed?” he asked. They were sitting a couple of feet apart on their couch which was sticky because it was so damn hot in the house.

“Bedroom,” She answered. She shook her ass as she pranced up their stairs, just a little tease for Her Man.

He shed his t-shirt on the way up. It should have come off an hour ago anyway. He saw her shirt and bra outside their bedroom doorway. He pushed the door open and saw her shorts and her silky panties beside the door frame. It only took a split second to find his naked Queen standing beside the bed.

“ _Why aren’t you naked_?” She asked. She approached Him. “Let me help with that.”

She reached for the button of his jeans and undid it. She pulled the zipper down slowly. He wasn’t wearing underwear. She kneeled as she pulled his pants to the floor. He was already barefoot because of the blackout so he just stepped out of the jeans. She stroked the inside of his thigh, sending a jolt of electricity through him.

“Let’s dance,” She suggested.

“There’s no music.”

“Don’t need it.” She wrapped her arms over his shoulders and clasp her hands behind his neck as she pressed her naked body against his. She started to sway, purposely pushing her hips against him.

He stroked her lips with one finger and it she felt tingles down spine to her toes. She playfully grabbed his finger with her teeth and bit down just enough that he would feel it. She sucked his index finger into her mouth simulating what her body wanted to do with his. “Mine,” she said when she let go of his finger.

He stroked her neck, then licked the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. She groaned with pleasure from the motion of his tongue against her flesh. His undivided attention to that one spot could make her ready for him faster than almost anything.

He decided to play her game. He grazed his teeth against her neck and then bit hard enough that she would feel it, but not so much as to leave a mark. There was no need to invite questions about how they spent their afternoon.

“Mm,” she moaned. “Do that again.”

“You little minx,” he teased her before complying with her request. “Other side?” he asked, feeling her squirming against him. He already knew the answer.

“Yes… please,” she said, gasping for breath. Her insides were turning to mush and she couldn’t help but squeeze her muscles together with anticipation.

While he played with the erogenous zone on the other side of her neck, he reached down, lifting her with one hand between her legs. He used the finger she had bit to tease her apart, rubbing it over her and then inside of her. She was well and truly wet with her desire for him.

Meanwhile, she arched her neck and her back, pushing against his hand. “I need you,” she told him. “I need you now.” Her voice was quivering with urgency. “Kiss me,” she demanded.

“I am your faithful servant,” he said, before their open mouths began to engage in their own form of dance.

He walked her backward to lay her down on the bed. Her legs were splayed apart waiting for him. He let his weight fall on her, and she grabbed him to guide him, eager for their bodies to join.

“Oh my god, yes!” she screamed as she felt him begin to pulsate within her. She bore her fingers into his back and squeezed his shoulder blades, then dropped her hands to squeeze his ass and direct his movement.

“God, you’re brazen,” he whispered before biting her ear.

“I love My Man,” she said.

Being reminded that she loved him only intensified his passion and he met every one of her demands until they climaxed and fell apart, drenched in sweat.

“Hot works for me,” He told his Beloved.

“You’re hot,” she replied.

“I’m also sticky.”

“Sticky sweet,” she grinned, licking the sweat off the tattoo on his shoulder.

There would undoubtedly be a Round Two followed by Round Three in the shower. Every time they came together it forged a stronger bond between them no matter if the salt and sugar melted away in the water.

—END 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
